1220
by dinodeer
Summary: Luhan menganggap Sehun kurang ajar dan ia membiarkan kekasihnya itu memanggil namanya dari balik pintu. HunHan


Title : 1220 (Luhan ver.)

Author : dinodeer

Cast :

Luhan

EXO – Sehun

Pairing : HunHan

Genre : Fluff

Rated : T

Words : 1556

Disclaimer : Sehun milik Luhan. Luhan milik Sehun. Plot milik dinodeer.

Summary : Luhan menganggap Sehun kurang ajar dan ia menjadi terlalu emosional.

BGM :

SHINee – Sing Your Song

BTS – I Need U

Padahal lagunya ga nyambung tapi lumayan lancar pas ngetiknya haha

.

Happy reading!

 **.**

 **HunHan | 1220**

Luhan menatap hasil karyanya setelah bergulat dengan dapur di apartemen miliknya dan Sehun selama lebih dari satu jam. Ia menepuk tangan satu kali sebelum kembali tersenyum puas.

"Ini terlihat mewah. Luhan kau memang hebat."

Di hadapan pemuda berambut coklat madu itu terdapat berbagai jenis makanan. Mulai dari makanan tradisional Korea, makanan tradisional China dan semua makanan kesukaan tambatan hatinya yang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju apartemen mereka.

Setelah membuka pakaian perang dapurnya yang berwarna biru dengan motif polkadot, Luhan segera berjalan menuju kamar mandinya. Kekasihnya akan pulang hari ini dan tentu saja ia harus dalam kondisi paling tampan yang bisa ia perlihatkan.

Ceklek.

Setelah menutup pintu kamar mandinya ia memilih untuk tidak berendam dan langsung menuju bilik _shower_. Menggosok setiap inci bagian tubuhnya dengan sabun yang juga dipakai oleh kekasih cadelnya itu. Menghirup wangi yang mirip dengan wangi Sehun itu membuatnya ingin segera selesai mandi, berseka, dan memeluk kekasihnya yang akhirnya pulang juga setelah menempuh pendidikan di Amerika selama tiga tahun setengah.

Sehun memang hanya pulang setahun sekali saat libur natal. Ia tidak pulang pada hari-hari lainnya, tidak pulang saat libur semester ataupun saat ulangtahun Luhan. Itu adalah kesepakatan mereka berdua. Sebenarnya kesepakatan itu dibuat oleh Luhan dan dengan terpaksa –dan rengekan yang akhirnya disetujui Sehun.

Flashback.

" _Sebenarnya kalau bisa aku ingin kau tidak kuliah ke Amerika. Aku ingin kau kuliah disini dan tinggal disini bersamaku, lalu kita akan berada di Universitas yang sama, dan berangkat ke kampus bersama."_

" _Lalu kenapa kau melarangku untuk pulang? Aku hanya kau perbolehkan pulang saat libur natal saja, kenapa_ _?"_

" _Ha-habisnya, kalau kau terus-menerus pulang nanti sulit untuk membiarkanmu pergi ke Amerika lagi."_

 _Sehun terdiam._

" _Karena itu kau hanya boleh pulang saat libur natal, agar aku hanya mengantarmu ke bandara hanya setahun sekali Sehunnie..."_

 _Sehun menghela napas pendek. "Luhanku sayang, aku juga akan begitu merindukanmu, tapi tidak bertemu denganmu selama hampir sebelas bulan itu–"_

" _Aku juga akan merindukanmu, tapi aku mohon ya Sehunnie?"_

" _Sayang, aku benar-benar tid–"_

" _Kalau begitu kau tidak usah pulang saja sekalian, tinggal saja disana sampai kau jadi kakek tua!"_

 _Luhan melihat ekspresi Sehun yang terlihat ingin merengek. Namun Luhan hanya ingin Sehun mengerti, semakin sering Sehun pulang maka semakin ia tidak ingin Sehun kembali ke Amerika._

" _Sayang, oh oke. Baiklah, hanya libur natal, tapi kau wajib menerima_ video call _dariku setiap hari. Kau mengerti?"_

 _Luhan tersenyum lalu memeluk Sehun erat. "Kau yang terbaik."_

Flashback end.

Luhan menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin di kamar mereka –Luhan dan Sehun. Ia memilih untuk memakai celana panjang berwarna putih lalu kemeja denim dengan kancing teratas tidak ia kancingkan. Luhan merapikan rambutnya dan memakai parfumnya yang memiliki wangi kayu manis dan jeruk ke beberapa bagian tubuhnya seperti bahu, leher dan juga pergelangan tangannya.

"Sempurna."

Luhan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat jam berwarna putih yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Masih ada waktu sekitar lima belas menit lagi sebelum Sehun mencapai apartemen mereka. Luhan kembali ke kamar dan memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang aneh dan salah dengan pakaiannya dan juga rambutnya. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya percaya diri setelah merasa kalau dirinya sempurna malam ini.

Ting-tong. Ting-tong.

Suara bel terdengar oleh indera pendengarannya. Luhan berjalan menuju interkom dan melihat seorang pemuda dengan mata tajam dan rambut hitam yang terlihat sudah dirapikan di layar interkomnya. Kening Luhan mengernyit melihat kekasihnya tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum bukannya membuka pintu apartemen mereka dan memberinya ciuman.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa tidak masuk?"

"Bisakah kau membukakan pintunya untukku?" Kekasihnya masih tersenyum yang membuat Luhan kembali menatapnya heran.

"Kenapa? Oh tidak. Jangan katakan kau lupa _password_ nya?"

Sehun terkekeh. "Uhm... begitulah. Jadi, bisakah kau membukakan pintunya untukku sayang?"

"Oh Sehun. Kau melupakan _password_ rumah kita?" Luhan mengatakannya dengan nada yang cukup menyeramkan namun sepertinya Sehun tak menyadari itu.

"Sayang, aku sudah berdiri cukup lama disini. Jadi bisakah kita membahasnya nanti?" tanyanya sambil merengek.

Luhan mendecih pelan. "Kau melupakan _password_ rumah kita itu berarti kau melupakan tanggal _anniversary_ kita dan ulang tahunku!" serunya kesal.

Sehun sepertinya baru sadar bahwa ia sudah membuat kekasihnya marah karena ketololannya. Ia menyentuh layar interkom di depannya sambil menatap Luhan yang sedang menatapnya kesal.

"Sayang, Luhannie, dengarkan aku, kau hanya perlu membuka pintunya. Aku benar-benar merindukan–"

"Aku tidak akan membuka pintu itu sampai kau mengingatnya, dasar Sehun brengsek!"

Luhan berjalan menjauh dari interkom sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Mulutnya tak henti mengucapkan makin pada kekasihnya yang dengan kurang ajarnya melupakan tanggal penting mereka. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa dengan tangan yang terlipat di dadanya.

"Luhannie, ayolah dengarkan aku dulu, aku bukannya mel–"

"Berisik kau Oh Sehun!"

Luhan menatap ponselnya yang kini bergetar dan nama Sehun dengan tanda cinta muncul di layarnya. Ia kembali mendengus lalu menekan tombol merah di layarnya dan mematikan ponselnya. Sehun masih berusaha mengetuk pintu dengan cukup kasar dan merayunya agar membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Oh Sehun kau menyebalkaaaaaan!"

Luhan meraih remote televisi, menyalakannya dan mengatur volumenya sampai membuat kepalanya pusing karena terlalu keras. Ia tak peduli asal rengekan dan rayuan Sehun tidak terdengar olehnya.

"Kalau sampai dia tidak mengingatnya, awas saja kau Oh Sehun," gerutu Luhan sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa.

Suara televisi benar-benar membuatnya pusing namun ia tak ingin menurunkan volumenya. Luhan memijit pelipisnya pelan lalu mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya. Sepertinya mempersiapkan segala hal untuk menyambut kekasihnya membuat Luhan lelah karena beberapa menit kemudian Luhan sudah memasuki dunia mimpinya.

.

.

.

"Engh.."

Luhan mengerang pelan sambil mengerjapkan matanya. Suara televisi yang kini tengah menampilkan acara musik sepertinya membuatnya terbangun. Pemuda bersurai coklat madu itu merenggangkan ototnya lalu memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk.

"Jam berapa ini?" gumamnya sambil menguap pelan. Luhan menatap jam tangannya, matanya membulat saat menyadari kalau ia sudah tidur selama empat jam.

"Sehun!" pekiknya.

Ia mencari ke setiap ruangan dan sepertinya Sehun masih belum masuk ke apartemen mereka. Luhan mematikan televisinya yang sejak tadi suaranya sangat tidak baik untuk pendengaran itu lalu meraih ponselnya dan menyalakannya.

Ping. Ping. Ping.

Puluhan pesan baru saja masuk ke ponselnya dan semuanya dari Sehun.

 **From : Sehun 3**

 **Sayang, dengarkan aku kumohon. Tolong bukakan pintunya ya?**

 **Luhan sayang, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Jadi, bisakah kau membukakan pintunya untukku?**

 **Ini hanya salah paham sayang, kumohon mengertilah... aku mencintaimu.**

Dan pesan lainnya yang memintanya untuk membukakan pintu untuknya dan mengatakan kalau hal yang beberapa jam lalu mereka perdebatkan itu hanyalah sebuah kesalahpahaman. Luhan menggigit bibirnya pelan saat membaca puluhan pesan yang masuk itu. Ia tiba-tiba dipenuhi oleh rasa bersalah karena membiarkan kekasihnya di luar tanpa selimut hangat –mengingat sekarang sudah memasuki akhir Desember. Ia juga merasa bersalah karena tidak mendengar alasan dari kekasihnya itu.

Luhan segera berjalan menuju pintu apartemen dan membukanya. Matanya mencari sosok tampan kekasihnya dan mendapati Sehun tengah tertidur di samping pintu apartemennya sambil memegang ponsel dengan kedua tangannya yang memeluk lututnya.

"Sehunnie..." lirihnya.

Luhan berjongkok di depan Sehun lalu menggenggam tangannya dan terkesiap saat merasakan tangan Sehun cukup dingin. Matanya menoleh ke sebelah kiri Sehun, ia mendapati sebuket bunga warna-warni tergeletak disana. Dan sebuah kue tiramisu favorit Luhan yang dipasangkan lilin dengan angka lima diatasnya. Luhan kini menggenggam tangan Sehun semakin erat. Ia menumpukan kepalanya di lutut Sehun dan menangis. Air matanya kini sudah mengalir membasahi pipinya dan lutut kekasihnya.

"Sehunnie, maafkan aku..."

"Hiks... maafkan aku..."

Luhan masih menangis sesenggukan sambil terus menggenggam tangan Sehun. Tangisnya berhenti saat ia merasakan pergerakan dari tangan Sehun yang sekarang kini balik menggenggam tangannya.

"Se-Sehunnie..."

"Hai sayang, kau membukakan pintu untukku juga huh?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan langsung memeluk Sehun erat dan kini menangis di pundak lebar Sehun. Ia terus menangis sambil menggumamkan kata maaf pada kekasihnya. Sehun hanya balas memeluk Luhan dan mengelus punggungnya pelan.

"Kau tidak marah padaku kan?" tanya Luhan setelah melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sehun dengan pipi yang masih basah oleh air mata dan bibir yang merah dan merekah.

Sehun tertawa. "Bukankah kau yang marah padaku sayang?"

"Maafkan aku Sehunnie," lirih Luhan lagi.

Sehun menatap Luhan lalu tersenyum kecil. Ia mengecup bibir merah Luhan kilat yang membuat pipi Luhan merona.

"Aku tidak marah, hanya saja kau terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan sayang," ujar Sehun lalu mengecup pipi Luhan dan kembali menatap kekasihnya dengan penuh cinta.

"Habisnya kau bilang kau lupa _password_ apartemen kita, aku jadi kesal." Luhan menunduk malu sambil memainkan jari Sehun saat mengatakannya.

Sehun tertawa pelan. "Aku sampai kapanpun tidak akan lupa sayang, angka itu merupakan paduan dari tanggal lahir kita. Angka itu juga merupakan tanggal saat aku memintamu yang sempurna ini untuk menjadi kekasihku. Aku mencintaimu."

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan. Wajah Luhan yang memerah karena menangis dan merona itu benar-benar manis dan membuat Sehun tak tahan untuk segera mengklaimnya sebagai miliknya. Mata mereka menutup saat bibir mereka bersentuhan. Tangan Sehun menekan tengkuk Luhan saat ia mulai menggerakkan bibirnya untuk melumat bibir mungil favoritnya itu.

Luhan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sehun dan menikmati ciuman yang dilakukan Sehun di depan apartemen mereka itu. Ia tak peduli jika ada orang lain yang memergokinya karena dirinya benar-benar merindukan Sehun. Merindukan kecupannya, pelukannya, ciumannya, cumbuannya, aroma tubuhnya, senyumnya, dan semua hal tentang kekasihnya.

Mata Luhan yang semula menutup kini perlahan terbuka saat Sehun melepas ciuman mereka. Mata rusanya membulat karena kini ia berhadapan dengan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam yang sudah terbuka. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan tak percaya sementara Sehun hanya tersenyum lembut. Air mata Luhan kembali mengalir saat melihat benda berkilau yang berada di dalam kotak itu. Sebuah cincin.

" _Happy 5th Anniversary_ sayang."

Luhan menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis.

" _Will you marry me_?"

Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk kecil setelah itu memeluk Sehun erat dan dibalas tawa ringan oleh Sehun.

"Terimakasih sayang. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sehunnie."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Status : END**

* * *

Hai ketemu lagi sama dinodeer!

Saya kembali bikin fanfic dari sudut pandang Luhan saja haha untuk yang dari sudut pandang Sehunnya gatau kapan /digampar/ tapi akan diusahakan ada kok, kayaknya sih sebelum bulan April hehe

Maafin kalau alurnya kecepetan dan ada typo(s) ya /bow/

Saya update tanggal 17 karena hari ini teaser Press Your Number nya Taemin RILIS! UWOOOO /jingkrak-jingkrak/ adakah yang menyukai si maknae yang namanya sudah berubah menjadi Taeman seperti saya? Kalau ada salam kenaaaaal xD

Dan sebenarnya agak aneh ngetik Sehun manggil Luhan dengan panggilan sayang, bukan Luhan atau _Hyung_. Tapi saya pengen disini Sehun nya romantis tingkat dewa hahaha semoga ga aneh ya haha

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca, me _review_ , memfavoritkan, dan mengikuti Tissue!

 **Arifahohse, mjejje, shykiters, misslah, bunnlebee1220**

 _Review for respect_

 _See ya!_

Salam hangat,

dinodeer.


End file.
